loz poloz opuestos se atraen
by Crazy-DxC.vampire
Summary: Una hiztoria sobre 2 chicas que deciden entrar en la academia PCA,al principio conocen a 2 chicos los cuales se dieron cuenta que no eran su tipo,pero lo que no saben es que su vida dara un giro inesperado,que es lo que pasara em sus vidas?
1. conociendo la academia xDD

Era una mañana tranquila,Courtney Martinez se habia levantado de su cama con una gran sonrisa en el rostro;era su primer dia de escuela,estaba tan feliz que no soporto mucho y solto una pequeña risa,lo cual hizo a que despertara a su hermana janet  
-porque tan feliz hermana-dijo janet medio dormida  
-lo siento si te desperte,pero no aguanto las ganas de ir al la escuela-dijo con mucho entusiasmo courtney  
-ooo si,que divertido sera-le dijo janet con sarcasmo (eso es ovio xD)  
-tanto entusiasmo no te vaya a matar-le contesto Courtney igual con sarcasmo  
-bueno,pues ya que me despertaste,hay que alistarnos-dijo Janet tallandose los ojos  
-tienes mucha razon,asi que me voy a duchar-dijo Courtney  
Entonces Courtney estaba agarrando sus cosas para poderse duchar y vio que Janet se estaba volviendo a dormir,entonces:  
(Courtney le avienta una almohada en la cara)-floja,ya levantate  
-¬¬-se le quedo viendo-hay voy,hay voy,deja de molestar-dijo un piquito enojada Janet,mientras se volvia a dormir  
-has lo que te digo o aver quien te lleva a la escuela,hermanita-dijo Courtney con una sorrisa en su rostro  
(Janet de un salto salio de la cama)Emmm...este...vere que hare por lo mientras que te duchas-dijo un poco apresurada Janet  
-Si,claro-Respondio Courtney mientras se reia  
Paso poco tiempo,Courtney y Janet ya estaban listas para irse,bajaron a desayunar,acabaron y se fueron en el convertible de Courtney...  
450 minutos despues,llegaron a la ACP (grax tele xD),habian llegado y fueron a la direccion para ver donde estarian viviendo  
-si,puedo ayudarlas-dijo una señorita  
-si,mire nesecito saber donde o que dormitorios nos toca-dijo amablemente Courtney  
-sus nombres porfavor-le respondio mientras buscaba en la computadora  
-claro,Courtney y Janet Martinez-dijo Courtney  
-Bien,les toca en los dormitorios 210 y 231 en el edificio 3 al norte-Respondio la señorita  
-Gracias-dijeron Courtney y Janet  
-de nada,bienvenidas a la ACP-comento la señorita  
-gracias-dijeron las 2  
Entonces estaban buscando el edificio cuando Courtney choco con alguien haciendo a que ella se callera al suelo..  
-estas bien-le dijo Janet mientras la ayudaba a levantarse  
-si,estoy bien-dijo Courtney sacudiendose la tierra que tenia en la ropa  
-oye fijate por donde caminas-dijo Duncan pensando que era un nerd con el que habia chocado  
-disculpa-dijo Courtney disgustada  
-oh,lo siento pense que era un nerd-contesto Duncan-lo siento princesa por tirarte  
-no importa,y por cierto te agradeceria que no me dijeras princesa-dijo Courtney un poco enojada  
-uh,lo siento la princesa esta enojada-Dijo Duncan  
-ya te dije que no me digas princesa-dijo Courtney molesta  
-ya Courtney,tranquila solo lo esta haciendo de broma-dijo Janet  
-oh,con que tu nombre es Courtney eh,muy lindo para alguien linda,mejor dicho tal para cual,mucho gusto princesa-dijo Duncan guiñandole el ojo  
-ash para que me molesto-dijo Courtney  
-jajaja-estaba Janet riendose cuando habia contestado Courtney  
-de que te ries-dijo Courtney molesta  
-amm de nada-dijo Janet disimulando seguir riendose  
-como digas,yo me voy,seguire buscando el edificio-dijo Courtney alejandose  
despues de que Courtney se fue...  
-jaja,de que te reias-dijo Duncan voltenadola a ver  
-me reia de como la habias hecho enojar,ami me cuesta poco hacer eso,y tu lo lograste en 3 minutos-dijo Janet-me imprecionas  
-o ya veo,eres la fastidiosa hermana menor-dijo Duncan pensando que igual la haria enojar  
-algo asi,no siempre busco hacerla enojar y si quieres hacerme enojar,tienes que hacer mas que eso-dijo Janet con los brazos cruzados  
-bien,por cierto me llamo Duncan Austin y tu?-dijo Duncan con tono normal  
-Janet Martinez,mucho gusto...es genial saber que habra alguien sera diferente a los demas-dijo Janet  
-diferentes a los demas te refieres....?-dijo Duncan con duda  
-si,que almenos eres el primero que conozco que no es de los que son niños buenos,ja,como mi hermana-dijo Janet cruzando los brazos  
-ah,pues,¿gracias?,pero sabes,ami nunca me gusto ser como los demas,de ahi mi estilo-comento duncan  
-bueno,ademas todos tienen diferentes estilos-respondio Janet  
-Ja tienes razon...amm no quieres ir a tomar algo?-dijo Duncan  
-Mmmm,bueno,pero adonde-le respondio janet medio confundida  
-pues a la cafeteria de la escuela-dijo Duncan con una sonrisa en el rostro  
-jaja,bueno pero tu pagas-dijoJanet de broma  
-¿Que?-dijo duncan sorprendido  
-jajajaja,era un broma-dijo Janet burlandose  
-a,bueno,haha-dijo Duncan con cara de alivio  
Entonces se fueron a la cafeteria de la escuela,mientras seguian platicando  
-bueno,dime,¿es tu primer año?-dijo Janet mientras caminaban  
-la verdad no,es el segundo año que estoy aqui-le contesto Duncan  
-con razon sabes donde queda cada cosa de la escuela-respondio Janet  
-si,hablando de eso,si quieres te enseño la academia-dijo Duncan  
-claro,asi me enseñas donde queda los dormitorios y le digo a mi hermana,para que no se pierda-dijo Janet con una sonrisa


	2. perdidos xD

**hii ^^ bno0 pz akii lez djo0 otro0 capitulo0 al cual no0 sabia co0mo0 llamar xD bueno0 o0jala lez guzte salu2  
**

* * *

-bueno,dime,¿es tu primer año?-dijo Janet mientras caminaban  
-la verdad no,es el segundo año que estoy aqui-le contesto Duncan  
-con razon sabes donde queda cada cosa de la escuela-respondio Janet  
-si,hablando de eso,si quieres te enseño la academia-dijo Duncan  
-claro,asi me enseñas donde queda los dormitorios y le digo a mi hermana,para que no se pierda-dijo Janet con una sonrisa  
Mientras tanto POV`s de Courtney  
Ya estaba cansanda de estar caminando y no encontrar los dormitorios,hasta que...me tropeze con unas cosas que estaban en el suelo  
-pero que...-dije levantandome,despues de levantarme,vi a una chica rubia levantando otras cosas,aparte con las que me habia tropezado  
-amm...hola,me llamo bridgette-dijo cargando sus cosas  
-hola mucho gusto,soy Courtney,Courtney Martinez-dije formalmente,mientras recojia algunas cosas  
-igualmente y lo siento por averte hecho tropezar,pero es que alguien choco conmigo y asi hacer a que todo se me cayera-dijo la rubia explicando todo  
-no te preocupes...y dime Bridgette,eres nueva en esta escuela?-dije mientras le daba sus cosas  
-si y estoy muy feliz,dicen que esta escuela es genial,y pues creo que tienen algo de razon-dijo contenta Bridgette-y tu Courtney  
-pues tambien,es mi primer año,y me a gustado mucho la escuela,bueno ecepto la parte de buscar los dormitorios,no los eh podido encontrar-dijo un poco animada Courtney  
-jaja,me imagino,en que numero de dormitorio te toco?-dijo dudosa Bridgette  
-en el edificio 3,dormitorio 210-dije con tono normal  
-que bien,ami tambien,compañera-dijo Bridgette con una sonrisa en la cara  
-que bien,haha,ahora que ya conosi a mi compañera,hay que buscar el edificio eh ir al dormitorio-respondi mientras pensaba en el cansancio que tenia al buscar el edificio por mi cuenta  
-no te preocupes,aqui tengo un mapa de la academia,asi sera mas facil-dijo Bridgette con tono heorico  
-te debo la vida mujer maravilla-respondi burlandome  
Mientras....  
POV`s de Angel  
Cuando vea a Duncan lo voy a matar,mi primer año y estoy perdido,menos mal q tengo este mapa,aunque no le entiendo tanto,pero bueno hare el int...  
Pero no pude acabar de decirme a mi mismo,todo porque en ese momento...  
-AUCH-dije con dolor  
-lo siento,te encuentras bien-dijeron 2 voces femeninas  
-no se preocupen yo solo-dije mientras me sacudia,cuando las voltee a ver,vi a dos chicas,altas,muy lindas,una castaña y una rubia  
-amm,hola?-dijo la rubia-enserio estas bien?  
-ahhhh,si,muy bien,estoy bien ven-dije muy nervioso u alterado  
-ahh,ok,bueno lamentamos averte hecho caer en los arbustos-dijo disculpandose la castaña  
FLASHBACK  
-oye courtney,que linda academia no crees-dijo señalando todo Bridgette  
-si,tienes razon,y mucha-dijo feliz Courtney-esto sera genial-poniendo los brazos atras  
-AAHH-dijo alguien gritando  
-ahh?-dijo bridgette,entonces volteo y-Courtney mira lo que hiciste-dijo riendose  
-que-respondio mientras volteaba para ver que es lo que decia bridgette-no puede ser,ahi que ayudarlo  
-ok-dijo bridgette  
fin del FLASHBACK  
-por cierto,me llamo Courtney-dijo formalmente la castaña  
-y yo Bridgette-dijo de igual manera la rubia  
-mucho gusto,yo me llamo Angel-respondi normal  
-lindo nombre-dijeron las 2 al mismo tiempo-y lo siento otraves,es que estabamos buscando los dormitorios y pues,como me gusto el campo hice mis brazon a tal manera que paso lo que paso-dijo courtney  
-no te preocupes,enserio,pero diganme,estan perdidas?-dije dudoso  
-si,pero por suerte tenemos el ma..-dijo bridgette,pero no pudo acabar ya que con el viento se le fue de las manos-bueno mejor dicho teniamos  
-jaja,no se preocupen,yo tengo el mio,si quieren podemos buscarlos dormitorios juntos-dije medio nervioso  
- ok,pero,tu tambien estas perdido-dijo bridgette  
-si,es que tengo un hermano,que ya es su segundo año,pero se fue por ahi y me dejo solo-dije con la cabeza agachada  
-y,es guapo-dijo courteny con una sonrisa en el rostro  
-COURTNEY-dijo gritando bridgette  
-Que?-dijo courtney asustada  
-yo lo iva a decir primero-dijo bridgette riendose  
-ups,lo siento,te gane,jajaja-dijo courtney riendose  
-jaja que raras y divertidas son-dije riendome  
-jaja,gracias,aunque lo de raras no tanto,jaja-dijeron los 2  
luego se nos fuimos a buscar a los condenados dormitorios

* * *

**yop:bueno o0jala lez alla guztado0 este cap o si no.........**

**duncan:sino...........que,que les haras**

**yop:pero0 que hacez aki,deberiaz eztar nadamaz en la hiztoria y punto**

**duncan:no,es mas divertido molestarte xD**

**yop:xD tendras que hacer mas cosas para molestarme**

**duncan:oye.......**

**yop:que?!  
**

**duncan:ya te pareces a janet**

**yop:(nerviosa)o enserio,no me habia dado cuenta jeje**

**duncan:porque estas nerviosa...acaso tienes algo que ocultar?  
**

**yop:no seas ridiculo duncan,y mejor vamonos**

**duncan:ok,pero averiguare porque estabas nerviosa muajajajaja**

**yop:o pero a ti que te da,loco**

**duncan:no es cierto,mejor nos vamos adioz dejen review**

**yop:al fin xD Adiio0z ^^  
**


	3. ¿? xD alfiiiin

**hii ^^ qui lez djop0 o0tro0 cap de mii fic ojala lez guzte y grax a loz q me dejaron review ^^ graxiazz **-yo lo iva a decir primero-dijo bridgette riendose  
-ups,lo siento,te gane,jajaja-dijo courtney riendose  
-jaja que raras y divertidas son-dije riendome  
-jaja,gracias,aunque lo de raras no tanto,jaja-dijeron los 2  
luego se nos fuimos a buscar a los condenados dormitorios  
Luego....  
-listo-dijo duncan quitandose el sudor de la frente  
-jaja,pobre perdedor-dijo janet feliz  
-oye-dijo duncan medio enojado-yo no soy eso  
-jaja,si lo eres,es la primera vez que me ganas en vencidas-dijo janet burlandose  
-era porque no estaba listo-dijo duncan defendiendose  
-aja si como no,ya solo admite que te venci-dijo triunfadora Janet  
-lo aria pero si no se lo contaras a na...-dijo duncan,pero antes de acabar la frase,vio a sus 3 amigos,uno de ojos verdes y playera verde cn una mano en ella,otro rubio y camisa rosa y el ultimo moreno,fuerte y con una playera con una j en ella  
-ammmm...chicos que hacen aqui-dijo duncan medio nervioso  
-nada,aqui paseando por la academia,pero no debo preguntar que haces tu-dijo el ojiverde  
-solo veiamos como te derrotaba una mujer,viejo-dijo el moreno  
-se nota que luego luego llegando te buscas a alguien ehh-dijo el de camisa rosa  
-callense ya,ella es solo mi amiga,ok,por cierto,ellos son trent,geoff y Dj-dijo duncan  
-a mucho gusto,me llamo janet-dijo formalmente-es genial que allan visto como derrote a duncan,jaja  
-ya te dije que no estaba listo-dijo duncan a la defenciva  
-ya admitelo viejo,te gano-dijo geoff riendose  
-ok,si ya me gano-dijo duncan con mirada hacia abajo-pero solo por esta vez  
-si ya lo veremos-dijeron,janet,dj,geoff y trent  
-por cierto eres nueva-dijo dj como siempre hablaba  
-amm,si,mi primer año-dijo janet  
-que bien,bueno para ti,estas feliz por eso-dijo geoff  
-uy que felicidad tengo-dijo Janet con sarcasmo-pues la verdad no tanto,pero conociendolos a ustedes,creo que me gustara estar aqui  
-jaja,que bueno-dijo trent  
-y ahora que hacemos-pregunto duncan  
-pues no lo se,ya le mostraste la academia-pregunto trent  
-mmm,ya-dijo duncan-pero creo que se me olvido algo (segun ya le habia enseñado la academia xD)  
-ya le enseñaste los dormitorios-dijo geoff  
-sabia que se me habia olvidado algo-dijo medio gritando duncan  
-jaja-se reia janet-no te preocupes si quieres vamos de una vez  
-ok,vamos todos-comento duncan  
-vamos-dijeron todos  
10 minutos despues...  
-llegamos-dijo dj-aqui estan los dormitorios  
-que bien,solo tengo que buscar la abitacion jaja-dijo riendose janet-gracias chicos  
-bueno,nosotros ya nos vamos,te veremos mañana ok-dijo trent  
-ok,y otraves gracias-dijo janet despidiendose  
despues se fueron los 4..  
PO`Vs de janet  
-aora a buscar la condenada habitacion-dije dandome la media vuelta,camine,camine y camine hasta que pasaron 10 minutos y sin encontrar la habitacion,hasta que choque con alguien  
-oh lo siento no me fije-dije disculpandome  
-no te preocupes,de todas maneras soy yo la que se tiene que disculpar porque iva bien distraida-dijo una chava morena,con camisa color crema y dibujos de naranjas  
-mucho gusto,me llamo janet-dije formalmente  
-mucho gusto,leshawna-dijo ella sonriendo-bueno,me tengo que ir te veo mañana  
-ok,adios-dije despidiendome-espera  
-que paso-dijo dudosa  
-de casualidad no sabes donde esta la habitacion 210?-le pregunte  
-a si,ahi es donde yo estoy,pero bueno,yo voy a otra parte,para llegar solo das vuelta a la izquierda,pasas 5 habitaciones y listo-dijo ella feliz  
-a ok,gracias-dije y me fui corriendo,aunque masomenos le entendi a su explicacion pero ya que  
Despues de hacer lo que me habia dicho  
-victoriaaa-grite de felicidad  
-al fin encontre la maldita habitacion-entonces me decidi a entrar,la habitacion estaba muy amplia y vi a una chica gotica leyendo quien sabe que cosa-amm hola?  
-hola-dijo cerrando el libro-tu eres...?

* * *

**Co0o0NtiinuuuaRaaaa.....................................................**

**y0p:bueno (susurrando)ojala no me maten x la parte donde a duncan le gana janet jaja**  
**duncan:que tanto susurras**  
**duncan:oook**  
**janet:hoolaa!!!**  
**duncan y yo0p:ho0oo0o0laa !!!**  
**duncan:que haces aqui janet**  
**janet:nada,me invito karen(osea yo xD)**  
**yo0p:sii,que bien que viniste**  
**duncan:y para que la invitaste**  
**yo0p:para que les dijera a los que leen este fic que te gano**  
**duncan:¡¡¡Que!!!!**  
**janet:si es cierto,jaja me acuerdo como le gane a duncan**  
**duncan:no me ganaste**  
**janet:que si**  
**duncan:que no**  
**yo0p:(susurrando)parecen niños chiquitos**  
**janet:que si**  
**duncan:que no **  
**yo0p:bueno sera mejor que nos vayamos,quieren decir algo,duncan..janet...algo0?**  
**janet:que si**  
**duncan:que no**  
**janet:que no**  
**duncan:que sii**  
**janet:jajajaja admitiste que si te ganee**  
**duncan:yo...tu..ganar..ahhhhhhhhhhh...ve aca (tratandola de agarrar)**  
**janet:alcanzame si puedes**  
**yo0p:enserio no quieren decir nada**  
**duncan:yo si,dejen review si creen que soy guapo (giñando el ojo)**  
**janet:ya estuvo que nadie dejo review**  
**duncan:CALLATE,ven para aca (la persigue)**  
**yo0p:eso estuvo raro,pero bueno,como lo habia dicho antes parecen niños chiquitos,bueno me voy adiio0z,dejen review,x lo menos 15 jaja no se crean salu2**


	4. ¿Te guzto0?

POV's de janet -victoriaaa-grite de felicidad -al fin encontre la maldita habitacion-entonces me decidi a entrar,la habitacion estaba muy amplia y vi a una chica gotica leyendo quien sabe que cosa-amm hola?  
-hola-dijo cerrando el libro-tu eres...?  
-amm janet,creo que tu compa era de cuarto-dije dudando -que bueno,lindo nombre por cierto-dijo parandose de donde estaba-vaya eres la primera que llega a la habitacion -que bien,oye espera...la primera,pues cuantas viviran en esta habitacion-dije con volumen alto-solo se que una chava llamada leshawna vivira aqui -amm,si,en esta habitacion viviran 4 personas,tu,yo,leshawna y no se quien mas-dijo tranquilamente -am,ok-dije calmada,entonces...Toc,Toc,Toc....-adelante-  
-hola chicas-dijo una chica,de estatura baja,lentes y una blusa verde y pantalon rosa -hola?-contestamos dudosas yo y gwen-tu eres...?-acomplete extra ada -me llamo beth-dijo feliz-su compa era de cuarto -(no puede seer)-dije en mi mente-ok,yo me llamo janet y ella gwen-se alando a gwen -hola-respondio gwen Por lo mientas.....  
-ya nos tardamos mucho no creen-dijo courtney -sii,bueno eso creo-respondio angel -tienen razon,aunque......-dijo pausante bridgette -aunque...? que?-dijeron angel y courtney al mismo tiempo -creo que ya vi los dormitorios-dijo con felicidad bridgette -enserio-grito angel-ahora no hay que perder tiempo -claro-respondio courtney Luego de 12 minutos...  
-llegamos-dijo angel -sii-dijo courtney-bueno al dormitorio donde tu estaras -cierto,jeje pero lo bueno es que bridgette ya sabe donde esta y no se haran menos de 5 minutos-dijo angel dando un poco de animo -tienes razon,bueno nosotras nos vamos,te veremos ma ana.-dijo bridgette -cierto-dijo courtney-ya que ma ana habran las primeras clases -ojala nos toque unas clases juntos-respondio angel -ojala-dijeron bridgette y courtney-adios -adios-dijo angel metiendose al dormitorio -es un buen chico-contesto sonrriendo bridgette -sii y mucho-dijo courtney-bueno vamonos si no se hara mas tarde entonces se fueron,llegaron a el dormitorio y buscaron la habitacion..  
-que bien que ya llegamos-dijo courtney -sii-dijo bridgette abriendo la puerta del dormitorio-wow que genial esta la habitacion -tienes razon,bridgette-dijo courtney-espera,hay otras 2 pesonas hay,ammm hola -hola-dijo una chica rubia-que hacen aqui-respondio una chica de pelo negro -estamos aqui,porque aqui vivimos-dijo bridgette-daaa -como sea,solo no me molesten,por cierto me llamo heather-dijo la de pelo negro -como quieras,yo me llamo courtney-respondio un poco enojada -yo me llamo bridgette-respondio cortesmente -y yo lindsay-dijo la chica rubia -mucho gusto lindsay-dijeron courtney y bridgette Bueno see hizo noche,conocieron a sus compa eras de habitacion,arreglaron sus cosas y todo para la ma ana siguiente Eran las 6 am,y empieza a sonar la alarma de un despertador POV`s de duncan -apaguen esa porqueria-dije enojado -ya tranquilo deja la apago-respondio dj -no se porque la pones tan temprano si las clases empiezan a las 8-dije tallandome los ojos -si,pero de aqui a que te arregles,comas,etc,se te acaba el tiempo-dijo geoff apoyando a dj -ahh,como sea-dije rondando los ojos,entonces me empeze a arreglar,desayune,entre otras cosas,paso el tiempo eran 7:40,entonces me dirigi a mi primera clase,ciencias,estaba llegando al salon,fui uno de los primeros al llegar,no muy comun en mi,pero bueno que hay que hacer,me sente,y solo me puse a esperar hasta que llegaran los demas,o mejor dicho hasta que llegara courtney,muy linda claro,solo estaba pensando en ella,solo en ella,hasta que alguien interrumpio mis pensamientos POV's de Angel Por fin veo a duncan,pero algo distraido,novedad,no lo creo,tuve que hacer algo para que reaccionara -DUNCAN-le grite -que quieres... a solo eres tu-me dijo volviendo a sus pensamientos -si soy yo,hasta que te encuentro-le dije algo enojado-porque me dejaste solo ayer,soy nuevo y te das el lujo de dejarme -tranquilo,lo siento,pero oye,encontraste el dormitorio tu solo-dijo muyy calmado duncan -la verdad no lo encontre solo,2 personas me ayudaron-dije con tono normal POV's de courtney Estaba muy feliz por entrar a mi primer clase,todo iva muy bien,y tambien porque sabia que me tocaria una clase con bridgette,mi mejor amiga,estaba entrando al salon cuando vi a angel -hola angel-lo salude desde la puerta y despues me acerque a el y le di un beso en la mejilla -hola courtney,como estas como amaneciste-me dijo con tono muy dulce -amaneci muy bien,gracias por preguntar-le dije sonrrojandome poquito POV's de duncan QUEEE! como es que mi hermano conoce a courtney,y porque courtney le dio un beso en la mejilla,esto me esta oliendo muy mal -hola prinsesa-dije sonrriendole -ya te dije que no me llames asi-dijo ella molesta -ya duncan dejala tranquila-dijo mi hermano defendiendola -porque-dije-acaso no eres una prinsesa y tu no te metas -tarado-me dijo rodando los ojos-solo no me gusta,y no le hables asi a Angel -uhh que mal prinsesa,lo siento-dije arrogante -ahhh,para que me molesto-dijo enojada y ya estaba apunto de irse cuando la agarre de la mu eca -porque te vas-dije dudoso y a la ves sonrriendo -porque si,o acaso tengo algo que hacer aqui,no verdad-dijo ella soltandose de mi y cruzandose de brazos -claro que puedes hacer algo aqui,y es sentandote conmigo-dije se alandome -ni en tus sue os-dijo tratando de irse otraves,pero la volvi a agarrar de la mu eca POV's de heather Otraves en esta academia de porqueria,pero bueno ya estoy acostumbrada,ojala en esta clase no hayan tontos,eso es lo que mas detesto,llege al salon,pero no puede ser,duncan esta en esta clase,el me gusta mucho y ojala este a o pueda ser su novia,pero espera,esta con alguien,quien sera,me acercare mas... no puede ser es la tonta compa era de cuarto courtney,que hace con mi duncan,tengo que hacer algo -compermiso,compermiso,compermiso-dije corriendo pasando por donde estaba courtney,para empujarla POV's de duncan -porfavor,sientate conmigo-dije con cara triste -no lo hare,ademas para que quieres que me siente contigo-me dijo viendome a los ojos -para ver a mi prinsesa favorita-le dije gui andole el ojo -que ya me dejes de decir haci-me grito,pero escuche decir a alguien que queria permiso para pasar -prinsesa sera mejor que te quites o si no...-dije pero no pude acabar de decirle porque sus labios estaban juntos a los mios,fue tan...perfecto...un lindo y tierno beso POV's de courtney No puede ser que este besando a duncan,pero porque,que paso,el parecia estarlo disfrutando,besarlo es algo,feo,horrible,malo...lindo,tierno,dulce,romantico....courtney detente... te esta gustando el beso con duncan o que?...primero me tendre que separar de el,ya que no falta mucho para que la clase empieze,sali de mis pensamientos,me queria separar,pero senti unos brazoz rodeandome la cintura,que lindo,digo que malo -duncan-le dije enojada -queee-me dijo sobandose de la cachetada-porque me pegaste -por tonto-le respondi-porque no me soltabas?  
-porque lo tendria que haber hecho,eso fue muy genial-dijo sonrriendome-ademas se que te gusto-cruzandose de brazos -sii...digo no,no me gusto-le dije -dijiste que si te gusto-dijo el muy feliz -ya me voy a sentar,angel nos sentamos juntos-dije viendo a angel POV's de angel despues de ver todo lo que hizo duncan,escuche la voz de courtney -nos sentamos juntos-me dijo -claro,con gusto-le dije cortesmente Nos dirigimos a una mesa que estaba 3 mas atras de duncan -no soporto a duncan-me dijo mirando a duncan -enserio,dimelo ami-le dije sacando mis cosas de la mochila -porque?-me dijo viendome con los ojos llenos de duda -amm,creo que no te eh dicho verdad jajaja-le dije viendola algo apenado -decirme que?-me dijo sonrriendome,es tan linda cuando sonrrie,o espera,creo que me esta gustando courtney,no creo,pero,puede que talves -angel,estas ahi? hola?-dijo chasqueando los dedos enfrente de mi -ahh,si lo siento-dije disculpandome-bueno es que duncan es... 


	5. que divertido sera xD

**ho0o0la lo siento por no actualizar este fic mio pero esq tmbn estoy haciendop el de the mistery house y ps estoy pensando en acer un song-fic pero bno,eso es mucha historia y ps se aburririan y no quiero eso xD aki les dejo el 5 episodio de los polos opuestos se atraen y ps**

**duncan:pues que...**

**yo:que quieres aqui**

**duncan:nada,molestarte**

**yo:no lo creo**

**duncan:porque?**

**yo:porque si me molestas no pondre la historia desde donde thu y courtney se besan**

**duncan:(abriendo la boca para decir algo)**

**yo:entonces que decias,para que viniste**

**duncan:emm,yo,fijate que...vengo para acompañarte...si eso**

**yo:ok bno dejare el fic tal y como lo iva a hacer**

**duncan:gniial,bno apurate ya ok **

**yo:ok ok ,nos vemos abajo**-prinsesa sera mejor que te quites o si no...-dije pero no pude acabar de decirle porque sus labios estaban juntos a los mios,fue tan...perfecto...un lindo y tierno beso

* * *

POV's de courtney

No puede ser que este besando a duncan,pero porque,que paso,el parecia estarlo disfrutando,besarlo es algo,feo,horrible,malo...lindo,tierno,dulce,romantico...courtney detente...¿te esta gustando el

beso con duncan o que?...primero me tendre que separar de el,ya que no falta mucho para que la clase empieze,sali de mis pensamientos,me queria separar,pero senti unos brazoz rodeandome la

cintura,que lindo,digo que malo

-duncan-le dije enojada

-queee-me dijo sobandose de la cachetada-porque me pegaste

-por tonto-le respondi-porque no me soltabas?

-porque lo tendria que haber hecho,eso fue muy genial-dijo sonrriendome-ademas se que te gusto-cruzandose de brazos

-sii...digo no,no me gusto-le dije

-dijiste que si te gusto-dijo el muy feliz

-ya me voy a sentar,angel nos sentamos juntos-dije viendo a angel

POV's de angel

despues de ver todo lo que hizo duncan,escuche la voz de courtney

-nos sentamos juntos-me dijo

-claro,con gusto-le dije cortesmente

Nos dirigimos a una mesa que estaba 3 mas atras de duncan

-no soporto a duncan-me dijo mirando a duncan

-enserio,dimelo ami-le dije sacando mis cosas de la mochila

-porque?-me dijo viendome con los ojos llenos de duda

-amm,creo que no te eh dicho verdad jajaja-le dije viendola algo apenado

-decirme que?-me dijo sonrriendome,es tan linda cuando sonrrie,o espera,creo que me esta gustando courtney,no creo,pero,puede que talves

-angel,estas ahi? hola?-dijo chasqueando los dedos enfrente de mi

-ahh,si lo siento-dije disculpandome-bueno es que duncan es...

-duncan es...que?-dijo ansiosa

-duncan es m...-conteste,pero no pude acabar de decirle,porque llego el profesor

POV's de nadie ^^

-buenos dias clase-dijo el profesor con tono normal

-buenos dias profesor-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

-bueno,como hoy es su primera clase,le enseñare lo basico y haremos un experimento sensillo ok-dijo el profesor anotando algo en el pizarrón-primero,formaran parejas de 2 para hacer el

experimento,veamos,la srta courtney con el sr angel,el sr,duncan cooon...la srta janet,la srta leshawna con la srta gwen,la srta heather con la sra beth...

POV's de janet

-pues ya que,me toco con duncan-dije cruzandome de brazoz

-oyeee-dijo duncan mirandome-estoy a lado de ti que no se te olvide

-tranquilo,era una broma-dije riendome-ademas sabes que eres mi amigo

-jaja,lo sabia-dijo cruzandose de brazoz-esto sera genial

-lo se-dije feliz-choca esos cinco

-esta bien-respondio,y las chocamos

-disculpen interrumpo algo-dijo el profesor volteandonos a ver

-nooo,nada,usted cree profe-dije con cierto disimulo y sarcasmo xD

-profe usted no interrumpio nada,solo molesto-dijo duncan susurrando y riendose al mismo tiempo

-srta janet y sr duncan,otra mas y estaran castigados despues de clases-dijo enojado

-si molesta-respondimos yo y duncan al mismo tiempo,pero haciendo que tociamos

-ya esta,castigados-dijo el profesor-y tambien haran dos experimentos mas

-pero...a ya que-dije levantando los hombros

-da igual-dijo duncan rodando los ojos

Estabamos todos trabajando,bueno menos yo y duncan,solo estabamos charlando,y nadamas nos faltaba un experimento

-les quedan 2 minutos y paso a revisar los experimentos-dijo el profesor mirando el reloj

-y ahora que hacemos,como haremos el otro experimento en menos de un minuto-dije volteando a ver al profesor

-facil,no te preocupes,lo haremos en menos de 20 segundos-dijo duncan muy tranquilo y confiado

-si genio,segun tu como-dije cruzandome de brazos

-asi,observa-dijo duncan,tiro los cuadernos de la pareja que estaba atras de nosotros,y los mismos lo levantaron,pero mientras que lo hacian duncan cambio su experimento terminado por el de

nosotros

-ya viste,en menos de 20 segundos-dijo el sonrriendo

-no es cierto,no fue en menos de 20 segundos-conteste viendo el reloj

-entonces-respondio dudoso

-tardaste 30 segundos-dije rindome

-jaja,tonta-dijo igual riendose

-se acabo el tiempo,pasare por sus lugares-dijo el prifesor con una libreta,estaba viendo los experimentos y paso por el de angel y courtney

-muy buen trabajo,10-dijo el profesor

-gracias-dijeron los 2,paso...ya nadamas faltaban dos,el de duncan y yo,y el de los de atras

-veo que no hicieron su trabajo completo,eso no me gusta,7-dijo el profesor,a los 2 que estaban atras,y luego paso por nuestro lugar

-veo que hicieron el experimento bien,y los otros dos que les deje,muy bien,10-dijo el profesor sorprendido y contento

-q bien,gracias-dije feliz

-si que bien-dijo el medio feliz

-pero eso no les quitara el castigo-dijo el profesor serio

-no me importa-dijo duncan mirandome

-oh enserio,pues ojala no le importe que le diga tambien a los otros maestros que los castiguen-dijo el profesor enojado

-porque yo tambien?-dije confundida

-usted tambien por apoyarlo-respondio el profesor

-pero...-conteste al maestro,pero me interrumpio duncan

-ya le dije que no me...-dijo duncan mas serio que nunca hasta que le tape la boca con mi mano

-no le...gusta estar castigado todo el tiempo-dije nerviosa-y si le importa este castigo

-claro que n...-dijo quitandome la mano de la boca-a mi no...auch

-duncan-le dije susurrando,despues de averle pegado

-disculpe-hablo el profesor

-dije que-contesto duncan,pero le volvi a pegar-que si me importa,ya

-ok-respondio el profesor-pero que sea la ultima ves

-si-dije bajando la cabeza

no-dijo duncan-auch...digo si

(tocan el timbre)

-bien clase,esto es todo por hoy,los veo la siguiente clase,adios-aclaro el profesor,recogiendo sus cosas-ecepto el y la

-adios profesor-dijeron todos saliendo,ovio menos duncan y janet xD

-bien,ya diga cual es nuestro castigo-hablo duncan con los brazos cruzados

-su castigo sera...limpiar todo el salon-respondio el profesor

-QUE!-contestamos gritando yo y duncan

-si ya escucharon asi que comienzen,mientras yo me voy,adios-dijo el profesor

-ok-respondimos los 2

-bien,entonces yo limpio el pizarron,mientras tu barres-dije agarrando el borrador,y entregandole la escoba a duncan

POV's de duncan

Aunque no me guste esto,tendre que hacerlo,no hay de otra

-bien,entonces yo limpio el pizarron,mientras tu barres-dijo janet agarrando el borrador,y entregandome la escoba

-mejor que te parece si tu limpias y yo solo observo-dije tirando la escoba y sentandome

-mejor que te parece esto-dijo janet un poco enojada y a la ves sonrriendo de una manera malvada

-que me parece que...eres algo...-no pude acabar de hablar-¡Ahhh!-grite de dolor

-entonces ya te dije que tienes que hacer-dijo ella sonriendo malvadamente

-porque me estas pegando a cada rato-dije sobandome el golpe

-porque eres tan tonto a cada rato-dijo ella cruzando la brazos

-porque...amm...tu..-respondi tartamudeando porque no sabia que contestarle

-mejor ponte a limpiar-dijo ella borrando el pizarron-te volvi a ganar-dijo murmurando

-ok-dije empezando a limpiar-espera un momento,dijiste que me volviste a ganar

-no? yo? como crees-dijo riendose

-sarcastica-dije riendome...pasaron como 10 minutos y ya casi limpiabamos todo el salon...

POV's de courtney

-y ahora que hacemos-respondio courtney cruzada de brazos

-no lo se,pero es genial estar en la clase de ciencias-respondio bridgette sonrriendo

-porque razon?-dijo angel viendola de forma extraña

-porque me toco con un chico muy genial,y aparte super lindo-dijo feliz bridgette

-ahhh-respondimos al mismo tiempo yo y angel

-si,y hablando de el hay viene-dijo señalandolo y poniendose nerviosa

-y porque te pones nerviosa-dijo angel viendo a bridgette

-no lo se...denme un consejo amigos porfavor-dijo ella poniendo carita triste :(

-pues...o se acabo el tiempo-dije yo viendo a el chico,quien tenia un aspecto mm bueno,el era de camisa rosa,ojos azules,short y un sombrero como de vaquero

-hola bridgette-dijo el chico saludandola (creo q ez ovio xD)

-amm,hola geoff-dijo ella nerviosa-mira te presento a mis amigos,ella es courtney y el es angel

-hola geoff-dije cortesmente

-que tal geoff-dijo angel

-hola,angel y hola courtney-respondio calmadamente geoff-bridgette,no quieres...anmmm...ir a...tomar un...cafe

-claro geoff,con gusto-respondio bridgette muy feliz

-ok,bueno fue un gusto conocerlos chicos,vamonos bridgette-dijo el tomandola de la mano

-claro,vamos-dijo ella-adios chicos-

-adios bridgette-contestamos los dos

Despues de que bridgette se fue...

-entonces..angel-dije viendolo con los brazos cruzados

-entonces..que-dijo confundido

-no me terminaras de decir lo que me querias decir el la clase de ciencias-dije ansiosa

-a cierto,bueno es que te iva a decir que duncan es mi...(suspiro)mi hermano-contesto angel medio nervioso

-oooo,enserio-respondi no muy feliz que digamos

-si,pero pues parece que no-dijo el levantando los hombros

-bueno,en eso tienes razon,no puedo creer que tu seas hermano de duncan,bueno me refiero a ...-respondi comprensivamente pero no acabe de hablar

-que yo soy todo lo opuesto a el?-dijo el alzando la cabeza y viendome a los ojos

-pues...-conteste-si-dije asentando la cabeza-pero..porque?

-yo tambien tengo la misma duda-dijo el viendo al cielo

-ya veo,bueno almenos ya se que tienes un hermano-dije convencida

POV's de heather

Ahhhhh,como pude ser tan estupida (estupida tu? enserio? xD) en lugar de separar a mi duncan con courtney hice a que se besaran,de alguna manera hare a que ni se puedan ver...algo tendre que

hacer,y hablando de duncan hay viene,pero creo que viene con alguien

-hola duncan-le dije feliz

-ah,hola heather que paso-dijo el viendo a la chica con la que venia

-nada,solo aqui paseando...y no me vas a presentar a tu...amiga?-dije normal

-ok,heather,ella es janet,janet ella es heather-respondio como siempre-ya feliz contenta

-hola heather-dijo janet riendose

-hola? y de que te ries-dije confundida y enojada al mismo tiempo

-de nada,solo es la felicidad-respondio janet

-ok-respondi-o la locura-dije murmurando

que?-contesto ella

-nada ,nada,ok duncan que gusto fue verte,adios duncan,adios...janet-respondi despidiendome y a punto de irte

POV's de janet

-nada ,nada,ok duncan que gusto fue verte,adios duncan,adios...janet-respondio despidiendose e illendose

-a,heather fue un gusto conocerte-le respondi,con un abrazo-adios

-ok-dijo dudosa-adios

Despues de que la es...heather se fue xD

-enserio fue un gusto conocerla-dijo duncan dudoso

-nooo-dije sacudiendome lo del abrazo-solo fue una trampa

-una trampa?-contesto igual duncan

siii-respondi con sonrisa malvada-observa a heather

-ok-respondio duncan

-janet,dinos que tenemos que hacer-dijeron 5 niños

-facil,solo con los globos llenos de quien sabe que cosa los arrojan a la persona que va caminando con un papel pegado en la espalda,solo eso y les doy 3 dolares a cada uno-dije felismente

-con gusto-dijeron los niños riendose

-ammm...porque se rien?-dijo dunca

-heather, nos cae mal-dijo un nniño gordito

aaaa...entonces hagan lo que tengan que hacer-dijo duncan

-esto sera divertido-conteste maliciosamente

-lo se-dijo duncan cruzado de brazos

continuara...

* * *

** es lo que pasara descubranlo,luego aqui en...auh...courtney que te pasa dejame terminar**

**courtney:terminas eso y no sabes lo que hare**

**yo:ok pero porque?**

**courtney:1.- porque iniciaste el fic desde donde bese a duncan? y 2.- porque casi le haces como criss y me desespera**

**yo:ok,es que me gusta como susede lo del beso y cuando te gusto,jaja**

**courtney:stas muerta**

**yo:aja,eso dices**

**Entonces courtney se tiro encima de mi**

**duncan:jajaj que gnial pelea de chicas,bueno yo vere esto mientras ustedes dejan review ok,bueno si quieren no los obligare xD**


	6. quieres ser mi novia?

**ammm (pensando un saludo nuevo)...hello xD ok no bno aqui me tienen estoy actualizando este fic hasta apenas,y va totalmente dedicado a una amiga del msn que me dio el final ^^ ojala te guste y si no hieres mi sentimientos T-T xD ok no pero siii ojala te guste,bueno ahora a poner el cap ^^ los veo abajo

* * *

**POV's de heather

Ahhhhh,como pude ser tan estupida (estupida tu? enserio? xD) en lugar de separar a mi duncan con courtney hice a que se besaran,de alguna manera hare a que ni se puedan ver...algo tendre que hacer,y hablando de duncan hay viene,pero creo que viene con alguien

-hola duncan-le dije feliz

-ah,hola heather que paso-dijo el viendo a la chica con la que venia

-nada,solo aqui paseando...y no me vas a presentar a tu...amiga?-dije normal

-ok,heather,ella es janet,janet ella es heather-respondio como siempre-ya feliz contenta

-hola heather-dijo janet riendose

-hola? y de que te ries-dije confundida y enojada al mismo tiempo

-de nada,solo es la felicidad-respondio janet

-ok-respondi-o la locura-dije murmurando

que?-contesto ella

-nada ,nada,ok duncan que gusto fue verte,adios duncan,adios...janet-respondi despidiendome y a punto de irte

POV's de janet

-nada ,nada,ok duncan que gusto fue verte,adios duncan,adios...janet-respondio despidiendose e illendose

-a,heather fue un gusto conocerte-le respondi,con un abrazo-adios

-ok-dijo dudosa-adios

Despues de que la es...heather se fue xD

-enserio fue un gusto conocerla-dijo duncan dudoso

-nooo-dije sacudiendome lo del abrazo-solo fue una trampa

-una trampa?-contesto igual duncan

siii-respondi con sonrisa malvada-observa a heather

-ok-respondio duncan

-janet,dinos que tenemos que hacer-dijeron 5 niños

-facil,solo con los globos llenos de quien sabe que cosa los arrojan a la persona que va caminando con un papel pegado en la espalda,solo eso y les doy 3 dolares a cada uno-dije felismente

-con gusto-dijeron los niños riendose

-ammm...porque se rien?-dijo dunca

-heather, nos cae mal-dijo un nniño gordito

-aaaa...entonces hagan lo que tengan que hacer-dijo duncan

-esto sera divertido-conteste maliciosamente

-lo se-dijo duncan cruzado de brazos

Entonces los niños fueron con los globos de ¿? (imaginense cualquier cosa ya q es heather xD) y se los empezaron a aventar (imaginencelo imaginencelo imaginencelo porque yo si xD)  
Pero entonces vi que heather agarro a uno y despues vi que lo solto y se acerco ami oh oh ya me meti en problemas,jaja que mas da

-pero que te pasa infeliz,porque me haces esto-dijo muy enojada heather

-yo...-fui interrumpida por un maestro

-que pasa aqui-nos dijo a las 2,ya sabia que hacer

-no heather,no te hare tu tarea y aunque me sobornes no te dare las respuestas del examen-dije actuando como que estaba medio llorando

-eso es cierto-dijo el consolandome

-sii,profesor,asi es-dije con mas lagrimas en los ojos,nadamas que duncan estaba observando todo desde otra parte no muy lejana

-sra heather,vaya con el director,ahora-dijo muy enojado

-pero yo...-respondio agresivamente y defendiendose de el maestro

-ahora-dijo reñalando por donde

-ok-dijo y se fue mientras me consolaban todavia

-gracias,ya estoy mejor-dije actuando lo mejor posible

-ok,bueno me tengo que ir a mi clase,que estes mejor-dijo el maestro y se fue

-wow,eres buena actuando ehh,me inprecionas-dijo duncan muy asombrado

-jeje ok,gracias,pero que se dice de ti,eres el mejor-dije dandole un pequeño golpe en el hombro

-crees que courtney piense eso-dijo perdido en sus pensamientos

-wow,genial,te gusta mi hermana,pero si no tiene mucho que la conoces y creo que no le agradas mucho-dije comprensivamente

-lo se,pero ella me vuelve loco,crees que aceptaria ser mi novia?-respondio duncan preocupado

-no lo se,solo si la imprecionas,yo creo que si haces eso si-dije dandole animos

-enserio,que bien-dijo felismente emocionado xD

-ok,ok,ahi que preparar todo para que hoy le digas,pero antes hay que irnos a clases-conteste feliz por que el estaba muy emocionado

-ok,vamos y gracias-respondio duncan **(y etc etc xD)

* * *

**

**POV's de nadie ^^**

**DEspues duncan y janet se fueron a distintas clases:duncan se fue a matematicas,mala suerte para el xD pero en su clase estaba courtney,y janet con angel en la clase de educacion fisica...**

**pasaron horas y horas hasta que por fin terminaron todas las clases,y a la salida se encontraban duncan y janet**

**-**entonces esta todo listo-dijo duncan nervioso

-si,si,ya tranquilo,yo te ayudo,solo tienes que ir a las 8 pm a esta direccion-janet le entrego un papelito a duncan

-a ok,muchas gracias,eres genial-dijo muy entusiasmado

-ok,no hay de que,solo ve a tu habitacion y alistate,ella estara a las 8:15 pm,ya tranquilizate

-ok,bueno me voy,ponte de acuerdo con courtney,porfavor-dijo el y se fue

-claro,adios-dijo gritando janet

* * *

**Despues janet fue a hablar con courtney**

-porfavor courtney,hasme este favor-dijo janet siguiendola

-no,ademas,para que-dijo courtney deteniendose

-solo es un favor porfavor,yo casi no te pido nada(poniendo ojos de perrito)-dijo arrodillandose

-ahhh,ok,ok pero solo esta vez-dijo ella sonriendo

-aaaaa,gracias,gracias,gracias-dijo janet abrazandola-aqui tienes la direccion

-ammm,ok-dijo courtney un poco dudosa **(para que sepan le dijo que la habian invitado no le dijo nda sobre duncan ^^)**

* * *

**Despues de que duncan se arreglara,ya saben un traje no muy formal pero lindo xD,y courtney igual,pero se puso un vestido color rojo escotado y de largo le llega hasta las rodillas,ok despues ya eran las 8:15**

-segura que vendra-decia duncan muy preocupado

-claro que si,espera...o mira ahi viene,bueno los dejo solos,si necesitas algo estare afuera,ok-dijo ella despidiendose

-ok,ojala me diga que si-decia duncan una y otraves

-tranquilo,suerte-dijo janet y se fue

**Luego llega courtney**

**-**wow,que lindo lugar,es muy hermoso-decia courtney caminaba al punto exacto

Entonces se le acerca duncan por detras

-hola courtney-decia mientras la hacia girar para que quedaran frente a frente

-duncan,que haces aqui-decia muy tranquila courtney

-pues,solo queria decirte algo y pasarla bien contigo-decia regalandole una rosa-y que te parece el lugar

-dejame decirte que es muy imprecionante,y gracias por la rosa-decia sonrrojada

-de nada,quieres cenar?-decia mientras señalaba el lugar

-claro-dijo mientras caminaban juntos

**Estaba cenando,hablaban de como eran,mejor dicho se conocieron mas,risas,consejos,etc,estuvieron muy felices los 2 hasta que...**

-am courtney,te quiero decir algo-decia mientras se ponia de pie duncan

-pues,si supongo-dijo ella todavia sentada

-pues te quiero decir si tu quieres...ser mi...novia?-respondio duncan tomandola de la mano y acercandose mucho a ella,estaban muy pegaditos el uno con el otro

-pues...,no lo se,fuiste muy malo conmigo en la clase,bueno supongo yo,y parte no tenemos tanto tiempo de conocernos-decia mientras se alejaba de el un poco

-porfavor,dame esta oportunidad,me gustaste desde que te vi,me vuelves loco-dijo el pero al mismo tiempo tapandose la boca por lo ultimo ya que lo dijo sin pensar

-enserio-dijo muy sonrrojada courtney

-claro que si,aceptarias ser mi novia...princesa?-dijo duncan casi arrodillandose

-pues...-

* * *

**continuara,jaja ojala les guste como dije antes va para mi amiga itzia le gusto mucho ojala te gustew un poko tarde de lo acordado pero bueno al fin lo acabe ^^ y ojala a los demas les guste ok,bueno me voy sayonara ^^**


End file.
